Two Tomatoes in Love
by Spamano3
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have been friend their whole lives, and after years of keeping their love for each other a secret...well it may not be a secret for long. GAKUEN HETALIA! HUMAN NAMES ONLY! WARNING FOR LOVINOS MOUTH AND PROBABLY FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Tomatoes in Love**

Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo sat in the back of Biology class ready for class to start; while they waited they talked about what they were going to do this week, when the Biology teacher announced they were going to do a lab. They listened for what they had to do, and to pick a partner to work with. They looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement to be partners.

The two of them had been friend since they were born, and never lived a day apart, they had History, Biology, English, Math, Spanish, and Soccer together. Lovino had Photography, and Antonio had art.

Lovino, who was from Italy, had straight chocolate covered hair color with an obnoxious hair curl that stuck out on the right side of his head, with a mixture of hazel and green eye color, he had a caramel tan colored skin, he had a very sassy attitude witch led to no friends other than Antonio, though he would never admit it, but he loved the friendship he had with him. Antonio on the other had been completely different, other than the fact he was from Spain, personality wise. He had curly coffee colored hair, darker skin the Lovino's, and emerald green eyes that made him a lady killer. He probably the only guy in the whole world that would wake up with a smile on his face, he NEVER stopped smiling, so that made him completely popular, he had tons of friends, but out of those he had two close friends, and people would call them 'The Bad Touch/Friends Trio.' But Lovino had everyone beat; no one could replace their friendship.

But the only secret that the both of them keep from each other is the fact that, they like each other…..maybe even love. But Lovino would never admit it, he would rather die. And Antonio could never say those words, afraid to get a smack in the face. But it was a secret that they could both keep to themselves…..for now.

"Lovi~!" Lovino looked over at the Spaniard who called his name.

"What do you want Bastard?" He questioned back spitefully.

"Can you go get the beaker for the lab, por favor?" Antonio smiled back, making Lovino glare at him. "Fine, Bastard." When Lovino go up from the chair a preppy girl named Bella who was from Belgium, that hair shoulder length golden blonde hair, which always had a headband; that was ruby. With a long yellow dress on, that went down to her knees; with an olive belt around her thin waist, and ruby flats to match the exact color of her headband. Had sat down in Lovino's chair and stared to talk to Antonio.

"Hi Toni." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hola Bella!" He said through a bright pallid smile.

"Can you be my partner? No forget that I asked that, you are my partner!"

"Lo siento I'm working with Lovi." Bella crumpled her eyebrows and looked like she was going to have a rage, and punch him in the face, but instead she just stood up and went to her additional seat.

Lovino was walking back with two beakers in both of his hands, when Bella decided to put her foot out in the walk way, where Lovino was walking. Lovino didn't see her foot, because he was starring at Antonio and tripped face first to the floor, causing both of the beakers in him hands to shatter all over the floor.

The first thing everyone did was laugh at him for tripping, all Lovino thought was 'how embarrassing' or 'fucking bastards for laughing' the only one who wasn't laughing was Antonio, who was at his side in an instant.

"LOVI! Are you alrig- of course your not you fell…..and b-bleeding." Well he wasn't wrong Lovino had cuts in his hands, and a couple on his arm, some even on his right shoulder. The teacher rushed over to them and told Lovino to go down to the nurse.

"Mrs. Kinane." Antonio asked her.

"Yes Mr. Carriedo?" She looked at him after they helped Lovino up and giving him a chunk of paper towels, to put on his bleeding hands, arms, and shoulder.

"Can I help him get to the nurse?" He said smiling after.

"Sure, and Mr. Vargas, who tripped up, I know it wasn't by accident!" Mrs. Kinane said raising her voice up a little to get the kids attention.

"Well I fell right there." Lovino pointed with his fist to the table next to Bella and an empty desk, making Bella's face get ghost pale. And Lovino's face went from his tan to an angry red.

"Ok Mr. Vargas, thank you, you may go now." They walked out the door, but before they walked around the corner, they heard Mrs. Kinane say Bella's name. And Lovino laughed at the thought of Bella get yelled at.

"What's so funny Lovi?" Antonio said with a half smile.

"The bitch is going to get in trouble!"

"Lovi that's not a nice word to call Bella." Lovino glared back at Antonio, and walked faster.

"Lovi~ what for me, por favor!" Antonio ran after him to catch up, and soon did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Tomatoes in Love**

**Ch.2**

They got to the nurses office to put band-aids on Lovino. The best part, Antonio thought, was watching Lovino try not to prove he was weak, and flinch as the peroxide slithered on beautiful tan skin.

The rest of the day after Lovino's, 'incident' was just as any other day. And before you they knew it they were walking home.

"Lovi~!" Antonio said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder gently.

"Bastard watch my fucking arm, it still hurts you know! What do you want fucker?" He delicately removed his arm from around his shoulder, with two his left point finger and thumb.

"Lo siento, but I was just wondering what day it was!" His smile was shining on his face.

"Really, you can't remember something like that!" Lovino yelled at him, but in a whisper hoping people didn't stare.

"…..nooooo." His smile was a half smile, and he looked at the floor.

Lovino sighs, "its Friday you moron." He glares at Antonio after looking at his at the floor.

"Oh goodie, can spend the night?"

"Why?"

"I want to spend time with you…..por favor mi amigo?" He grabs Lovino's hand making him blush, and quickly pull away.

"Ugh f-fine." Lovino plugged in his ear buds and played his music, the first song being 'Chasing Cars' making him think of Antonio and blush slightly, just wanting to reach out and grab his hand.

They get to Lovino's house and instantly go to the kitchen, turning on the lights. They both grab cherry tomatoes that are in a container in the refrigerator, and start eating them while chatting. After they finish the sun starts to set.

"Are we going to be the only ones here?" Antonio questions.

"Si, Feli is most likely staying over at the Potato Bastards house tonight, and my dad is in a business trip in Italy." He stands up to go to his room; Antonio follows like a lost puppy.

"Really Toni, you practically live here!" Lovino turns around, not knowing Antonio was so close to him, and capture his lips in a kiss. Their eyes went wide, but they didn't pull away. Until they both realized what was actually happening.

Silence filled the room.

Lovino spoke first, "I-I…." Before he could finish he ran off, went to his bedroom, slammed the door, and locked it. Antonio smiled at his actions, following him upstairs. He knew the door was locked, so he went in the bathroom, got a bobby pin and stuck it in the lock.

Once the door was opened, the first thing he saw was Lovino. His left side was facing him. His legs were up to his chest, and his head rested on his knees. Lovino noticed him, looking away blushing like a tomato; it was the cutest thing he has even seen. Antonio walked toward Lovino not saying a word.

He crawled up on the bed, next to Lovino. He put his hand on Lovino's right cheek, making him face him.

"Lovino," His voice was calm, sweet, and relaxed. "Dame un beso." His eyes were filled with desire for Lovino, as were Lovino's.

Lovino pulled into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck making the kiss deeper. Antonio's arms found there way to Lovino's waist, pulling their bodies together. The kiss was like fireworks popping, their hearts beat the same beat, and their lips fit together perfectly; making Lovino melt. When they broke for air, Antonio somehow got Lovino into his lap.

"Lovi…..I've wanted that kiss from you since forever." He smiles putting their foreheads together. Lovino just looked down at his wrapped hands, blushing lightly.

"M-Me to." Lovino's eyes slowly make their way up to meet Antonio's, "Antonio…..T-Ti Am-amo." He blushes more, making a half smile appear on his face, making Antonio smile wider, bringing their lips together in another kiss.

"Te quiero." He smiles to Lovino after the kiss; Lovino looks up deep into Antonio's stunning emerald eyes. And smiles a real smile, he showed his wonderful stainless teeth, lips radiating off the sun coming from the windows, and his cheekbones covered the bottom of his golden-olive eyes.

They embraced each other for an hour, sharing undemanding kisses every once in a while. Then fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Tomatoes in Love **

**Ch. 3**

Lovino woke up to the smell of freshly made eggs and crisp bacon cooked and ready to eat. He rolls out of bed then strolled downstairs to the kitchen.

He stood in the door way noticing first Antonio, in all his sexy glory, his hair was his normal crimped hair that sat perfectly on his head and his stunning well toned body.

'God this bastard's making me soft!' Lovino thought rubbing his head.

Lovino walked in and sat, with a huff, on a decent countertop. Antonio heard to huff from Lovino, stopped what he was doing, and walked over to Lovino with a bright smile on his face.

"El amor por la mañana." The Spaniard said walking in between Lovino's legs; he then wrapped his arms around the Italians waist. Said Italian relaxed his own arms on Antonio's muscular shoulders, to exhaust to protest.

"Bastard why the hell are you in my kitchen like you own the fucking place?" Antonio smiled and gently kissed his Italians warm cheek. Lovino looked away a blush sweeping across his soft face.

"I was making us _desayuno_." He walked over to get the food, which turned out to be perfect eggs with crispy bacon, and non-burnt pancakes; with the exact amount of butter and maple syrup.

When they finished eating and cleaned the dishes, they talked about what they should do.

"How about we called over Gilbert and Francis and we could hang out with them." Lovino grabbed his phone and started to dial a number. "Lovi, who are you calling?" Antonio questioned. Lovino looked up from his phone at Antonio.

"I'm calling my Death, I'll just end up dead anyways." Antonio's eyes got wide and he quickly grabbed Lovino's phone. "HEY GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK BASTARDO!" Antonio put the phone is his underwear causing Lovino to cross his arms in defeat, mumbling Italian curses.

"Let's just think of a new plan si?" Antonio sat down next to Lovino, making the couch sink and Lovino fall on him head on shoulder.

Pointless minutes passed without a single idea.

Lovino's phone still in Antonio's underwear.

Antonio had new bruises from dim-witted ideas.

What's next?

A vibrate from a phone sent them out of thought. Antonio grabs his phone, but no message.

"Um, it wasn't my phone that vibrated….." Blushed appear on both of there faces.

"Well then get my phone out of your fucking pants!"

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I don't want to." Lovino got really pissed and impatient; he stood up then walked away Antonio following him with his emerald eyes.

"Where are you going Lovi?"

"Away from you!" He stormed upstairs and slammed the door to the TV room they had. Antonio felt horrible for what he did, and walked upstairs to Lovino.

He opened the door and found Lovino lying sluggishly on the couch switching through the channels.

"Lovi, lo siento," He reached in his pants to get Lovino's warm phone. "Here" He reached Lovino's phone out to him, who took it and flipped through the messages. He walked over to the other side of Lovino on the couch, lifting his feet, sitting down, and then put Lovino's legs on his. Lovino looked up from his phone then back down…..with a half smile on his blush covered face.

Antonio took Lovino's phone out of his hands again, causing the Italian yell at him. He gently put his phone on the black table next to the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Antonio creped on top of Lovino, Lovino's eyes got wide not sure what he was going to do.

"Showing you I'm sorry." His fingers found the bottom of Lovino's soft olive shirt just as his cherry chapped lips found Lovino's pink smooth lips.

"No…..n-not h-here." He stuttered a little his face heating up by every burning touch Antonio gave him. Antonio smiled and picked up Lovino wrapping his legs around his waist, Lovino hastily draped his arms around Antonio's neck. And they walked to Lovino's bed room, kissing on the way there.

'Maybe this day wasn't going to be bad after all.' Lovino thought before Antonio softly set his down on the bed, locked the door, crawled on top of him, and crashed their lips together.

TRANSLATIONS:

El amor por la mañana= Morning Love (Spanish)

_Desayuno= _Breakfast (Spanish)


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Tomatoes in Love**

**Ch. 4**

Pain, it was all Lovino felt when he can into consciousness…..Pain from his butt. He rolled gradually on his side from being on his back.

Lovino opened his honey colored eyes looking for one person, Antonio. To his surprise, Antonio was actually next to him sleeping on his back, the green bedspread rested perfectly on Antonio's firm waist, he breathed in and out slowly. Lovino crept slowly, from the spot he was laying at when he woke up, onto Antonio's bare stomach.

Antonio sighs putting his right arm on Lovino's back. After moments of silence he opens his eye a little from the feeling of warm fingers on his exposed chest.

"Lovi~ that tickles." Lovino stops, moving his head so he's looking into Antonio's emerald eyes.

"About time you woke up bastard." Antonio smiles ruffling Lovino's already messy hair. Lovino moves to stand up grabbing his discarded underwear from the floor putting them on.

"Where are you going amor?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know…..maybe because we had sex yesterday." Lovino goes to the bathroom and turns on the water, stepping in when the water was warm. He closes his eyes enjoying the rush of the water sprinkle his aching body. Unexpectedly the feeling of two extra hands, on him, brought him out of thought; he turned around only to be faced to face with Antonio, just an exposed as he was.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get out!" Lovino shouts cursing in Italian but Antonio silences him with his lips; causing the man to solidify. The Spaniard wraps his arms around Lovino's waist; said Italian enfolded his arms around the Spaniards shoulders.

When they wash their bodies and get dressed they decide to go see a movie, even though Lovino was in pain. But not as much as when he woke up.

Antonio chose to drive because A: Lovino was too lazy, B: He was hurting, and C: He was way too lazy.

During the drive Antonio decided to play some music…..and sing along to it.

"I LIKE YOU LIKE THAT HEY WINDOWS DOWN CHILLIN' WITH THE RADIO ONNN!" Antonio starts to sing.

"YOU KNOW MY HIPS DON'T LIE BUT I'M STARTING TO FEEL RIGHT!" Lovino thinks rubbing his temples 'Of course that song would come over.'

"I'M BULLET PROFF NOTHING TOOOOO LOSE!" Lovino smacks him, only to be ignored.

"AND IIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOUUU!" Lovino's eyes get wide in alarm looking at Antonio with a stunned face.

"Really!" Antonio looks over at him, and stops singing.

"What? I'm only singing."

"I know, but you're so fucking loud." Antonio sings not listening to Lovino's rant.

"IF YOU'RE IN DANGER! I'M HERE TO SAVE YA! THAT'S WHAT I'M MADE OF OH. OH. OH. OHHH! GIVE YOU MY SUPERLUV!" He slides his hand into Lovino's and kisses it, only to have Lovino pull back and yell at him for driving with only one hand. Lovino looks out the window of the passenger seat ignoring Antonio, who just pouts; and sings yet again.

"On my own…..pretending he's beside me…..all alone…..I walk with him till morning….." He starts to sing still being ignored, "In the darkness I feel his arms around me!" Once he stops singing Lovino looks at him, blushing but looks away.

"Hey mambo, mambo italiano." Antonio sings getting a smack from the Italian.

"BABY DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME NO MORE!" Lovino holds back the laughter.

"Why is it you have a song for everything?" Antonio thinks for a while.

"YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WIIIIINGS!" He sings earning another punch from Lovino, but this time with a cheerful smile.

They finally reach the movies but right when they leave Antonio sings one more song.

"If you want to take it slow…..if you want to take my home…..than baby say yayayayayaya. Yayayayaya…..and let me kiss you." Lovino rolls his eyes, but kisses Antonio before they leave to go in the movies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Tomatoes in Love**

**Ch. 5**

They got out of the movies noticing it was only four o'clock. Back in the car they just sit there and think of what to do.

"Bastard what the fuck should we do?" Lovino crossed his arms pouting. Antonio looked over at him with a smile.

"We could go back home and….."

"And what?" Lovino says impatiently.

"And have sex again!" Lovino slaps him on the shoulder blushing.

"HELL NO! M-my but still hurts." His blush gets darker causing Antonio to comment on how cute he is looking like a tomato. Then they go back to thinking.

Minutes pass, "I'm bored."

"I'm thinking Lovi."

Seconds pass, "I'm bored." Antonio looks over at Lovino, Lovino does a 'come at me bro' movement making The Spaniard look away with a smile.

"Antonio."

"Si?" Antonio questions.

"I'm fucking bored."

"Lovino do you just want to go home if you're so bored?"

"Fine, but you have to do everything I say!"

"Anything for my Lovi!" Antonio says making Lovino blush, again.

They get home several minutes later walking inside. Lovino walks to the couch and turns on the T.V. Antonio sits next to him, wrapping his arms around Lovino's shoulder.

"Antonio I'm hungry, feed me."

"What is the magic word?"

"Now!" Antonio gets up and walks to the kitchen taking two red tomatoes from a wooden basket on the counter, he walks back to Lovino handing the tomato to him. They both eat the tomatoes, when Lovino finishes his he told Antonio to pick out a movie for them to watch. Moments later Antonio puts in a movie not telling Lovino what it was, causing Lovino to pout.

"Tell me what fucking movie up put in the fucking DVD player!"

"Just wait Lovi~!"

"UGH! I fucking hate you."

"Love you to." Antonio cuddles Lovino, enfolding a blanket around the couple. The movie plays a trailer, Lovino sighs impatiently, then another one, Lovino groans, two more trailers play, Lovino grunts all Antonio does is smile trying to conceal his chuckles. After a billion of trailers, the movie finally plays. They title of the movie is _Brokeback Mountain__. _

"This will end up being a stupid movie, just by the title." Antonio just smiles, knowing what was going to happen.

_**THIRTY MINUTES IN THE MOVIE**_

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IS HE DOI-...OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Lovino buries his face into Antonio's chest discussed at the scene that was playing. It turned out that the movie was about two men who went up on a mountain to heard sheep, fall for each other, and had sex in a tent.

"Why did you pick this movie, well it's not really a movie, its more li-mmph." Antonio crushes there lips together mostly from need, but also the shut Lovino up. Antonio pulls apart from the kiss.

"Are you bored now Lovi?" Antonio smiles only to get a glare from a tomato-faced Lovino.

"Shut up bastard."

They finish the movie, with side comments from Lovino, and retire to bed. They cuddle up in each others arms.

"Lovi." Antonio whispers in Lovino's ear.

"What?"

"I have loved up for a thousand years…..I'll love you for a thousand more." Lovino smiles to Antonio.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray…..you never know dear how much I love you…..please don't take my sunshine away….." Lovino sings in a whisper making Antonio kiss his cheeks and cuddle his tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Tomatoes in Love**

**Ch. 6**

Weeks drift by for the couple; plenty of people think the idea of them being couple (especially the girls) is absolutely adorable…..some not so much. Lovino hates the fact people never stop staring at him. Antonio doesn't care about what other people think, so he ignores them. One day they walked home making small take.

"I fucking hate school!" Lovino yells Antonio walks closer to him; grabbing his hand.

"Just because of some redneck jocks? Ignore them! That's what I do; they just need something to do with their life's…" Antonio laughs, "B-besides masturbate." Antonio smiles when Lovino nudges him. Antonio intertwines their fingers as they walk in a contented silence.

"Well, if it ain't the queers holdin' hands, ugh ya'll disgust me!" A strong redneck accent says as the group of five rednecks from their school comes out from behind a building. When they spot them coming closer Antonio shields Lovino behind his back.

"Go away; we didn't do anything to you guys, so leave us alone!" Antonio yells startling Lovino. "What do you guys want anyways?"

"Fixin' what the Bible calls a sin." One of them says as they all walk closer to the couple.

Grabbing Lovino's wrist, Antonio whispers to him, "When I tell you to run, run home, lock the doors, and call the cops. Okay?"

Lovino whispers back, "I'm not leaving bastard, I'm not fucking leaving you alone with these bas-." Lovino grabs on to Antonio's wrist, with his other hand, when he feels one of the rednecks grab his shirt to pull him back. "AGGHH! NO!" Their hands slip from each others and Lovino is pulled towards one of them. "LOVINO! SING!" Antonio yells as Lovino has a confused look on his face, but then realizes what he means by 'sing'. Lovino grabs the boy's arms that are around his neck and wais. He his him in the Solar plexus, Instep, Nose, and Groin. He falls to the floor in pain, blood coming from his nose.

"One down, four to go. I'm not leaving now Antonio." Lovino evilly smirks, as does Antonio. One of the four left runs to Antonio, but is quickly defeated by a kick to the side of his head. "Three." Lovino whispers to him self. One of the wimps runs off. "WHIMP!" The other two boys left yell to him. Lovino and Antonio take the other two down when they turn the other way.

"Rule one when fighting, NEVER let your guard down...Bastards." Lovino says. Two of the rednecks are gone from sight, the one Lovino used 'sing' on was still on the ground.

"What do we do with him, just leave him here?" Antonio walks over to him crouching down.

"Yes." Lovino says starting to walk off.

"Lovino we can't just leave him here, with bloo-"Antonio was cut off, when the boy from on the floor, smacks him in the head. Then everything happens to fast.

The boy had a pocket knife in his hand and Antonio in the other. "LET HIM GO BASTARD!"

"Kay!" He says before he puts the blade to Antonio's stomach, then running off out of sight.

"ANTONIO!" Lovino runs to his boyfriend, "Antonio, we have to get help. O-oh my…" He sees the blood on his shirt turning pale. Antonio stands up and starts to walk off. "BASTARD WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"You're house; I need to get cleaned up, right?" Lovino groans following Antonio.

_Lovino's house/ bathroom_

"OW! It hurts. Do you have to put that stuff on it?" Antonio whines having Lovino glare at him but continued putting peroxide on Antonio's cut on his stomach. After five long minutes of cleaning Antonio's cut; Lovino can finally put a Band-Aid on him.

"Dio Mio! I'm finally fucking done! Happy bastard?" Lovino stands to get up, but is stopped by a tug on the back of his shirt. He turns around, "What the fuck do you want now?" Lovino says sitting back down and crosses his arms.

"I-I just wanted to say gracias, Lovi~" He says as he puts his warm right hand on Lovino's cheek slithering it into Lovino's hair pulling him closer as his other hand sits him on his lap. Lovino's eyes go wide as his face goes pale.

"W-What the f-fuck are you doing?" Lovino pulls the other way unsure of how to react to Antonio's actions.

"Thanking you the appropriate way~." He beams to his boyfriend; quickly crashes their lips together before Lovino can pull away. They relaxed in the kiss; Antonio's hands slithers down from Lovino's cheek to his waist pulling him closer, Lovino's arms precariously wrapped around Antonio's neck.

"Ve~ Fratello…..what are you doing?" Lovino's younger brother's voice separated them; embarrassing all three of them. "U-um I-I'll just leave you t-two alone." He walks away blushing leaving the two humiliated boys to sit there in tongue-tied silence.

"W-Well Lovi, this is awkward but lets conti-!" He is silenced by Lovino putting a hand over his lips who's blushing a deep red.

"NO! J-Just put your shirt b-back on a-and….." He stands up, "and….um…"

"Lovi~ it's okay your brother is always kissing Ludwig and you just yell at then….it's pretty cute!" Antonio says smiling.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE BASTARD!" Lovino goes redder.

"See you're as a red as a CUTE tomato, cute, cute, CUTE! Tomato!" Lovino smacks Antonio's shoulder; walking away after.

"OW LOVI~!" Antonio whines running after Lovino.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI, BASTARD!" Lovino yells running into his room, Antonio following in after. "Go away." Lovino goes under the covers in his bed; Antonio slowly walks over to the big lump under the bed, jumping on it wrapping his arms around what seemed like Lovino's shoulders.

"B-BASTARD! G-GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I-I CAN'T BREATH DAMIT!" The smaller boy wiggles around under the covers, until Antonio lets go. "God…..finally…..I-I couldn't b-breath." The small boy paints profoundly.

"Lo siento Lovi~" The smaller boy rolls his eyes, "MUY LINDO!" Antonio says wrapping his arms, yet again, around his smaller boyfriend; who blushes deeply, "AW you look like a tomato!"

"I-I do n-n-not, and I-I'm not fucking cute idiota!" Lovino says as his blush gets deeper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Tomatoes in Love **

**Ch. 7**

School was very…..interesting in Monday when they saw the rednecks that they '_ran into_' Saturday. One of them would give either Antonio or Lovino a glare, but only Lovino returned a glare. Other than the constant glares the day was pretty normal; until soccer the only class all of them had together.

They were all kicking the ball around the field the rednecks on one side, Antonio and Lovino on the other; totally avoiding each other.

"Hey guy," One of the rednecks say when he spots Antonio and Lovino kicking the ball back in forth, "Do ya'll think I can hit them queers?"

"Yes!" They all say. He dribbles the ball to the center of the field and without hesitation kicks the ball towards Lovino. _BAM!_ Lovino gets hit in the head falling backwards, Antonio runs towards him to see he has blood coming from his head.

"LOVI! Are you alright? Of course you're not alright you're bleeding. I'll go get the teacher." As he goes to stand up Lovino clutches his sleeve. "L-Lovi, what's wrong?"

"…..C-C-Carry me..." Antonio nods picking him up bridal style.

"GROSS THEM QUEER'S ARE TOGETHER!" The guy who kicked the ball to Lovino said. They ignore what they yelled out and walk to depart to the nurse's office. Once at the nurse's Lovino gets cleaned up; while staring at Antonio the whole time. Minutes later they are dismissed to go back to class; going back holding hands.

"Quick ever' one shield eyes!" The group of bullies says as they laugh. Antonio walks to them, letting go of Lovino's hand, goes to the single bully that says everything, and punches him down to the ground in a single hit. His 'friends' look at Antonio (who's ready to fight the lot) and walk off slowly. The wimp on the ground does the same; running to the locker room.

"That out to tech them to mess with you." Antonio says walking toward Lovino smiling. The next thing was unexpected; Lovino runs to Antonio and jumps on him wrapping his legs around his waist, as Antonio quickly wraps his arms around his boyfriend, "Hi Lovi~!" Antonio laughs.

"Shut up and kiss me bastard." Lovino goes bright red when Antonio looks at him smiling and bringing his warm chapped lips to Lovino's soft ones.

_**SIX YEARS LATER**_

_**Epilogue **_

After four years of college Lovino and Antonio moved in together in a small apartment in Rome, Italy. A year later Antonio proposed to Lovino in the cutest way…..

"_Lovi~ come help me pick some tomatoes." Antonio says as he picks tomatoes, Lovino puts down his lemonade, gets up, putting his sunhat on, and groans. He goes to a different row and starts picking tomatoes. "LOVI~!" Antonio shouts wrapping his arms around his boyfriend unexpectedly; causing his to drop a tomato in the soil. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK ANTONIO YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MADE ME DROP THE FUCKING TOMATO ON THE FUCKING GROUND! UGH! DAMMIT!" Lovino screams to Antonio; untangling him from his grasp. "What do you fucking want anyways?"Lovino crosses his arms with a scowl on his face._

"_Come over here, please." Without an answer Antonio tugs on Lovino's crossed arms, pulling him to where he was working minutes before. Lovino just glares at Antonio and continues to work. When the sun starts to set they decide to leave. "WAIT! I forgot something!" Antonio says with all the tomatoes in his arms. _

"_What was it? I'll go get it for you." Lovino says seeing what Antonio was carrying. _

"_It's a black bag that has my sunscreen it in." Lovino walks to go get it, finding it in the process. He opens it up, from curiosity finding no sunscreen, but a black box. He opens the box slowly seeing a golden band with the words 'Will You Marry Me' across the top. Lovino's mouth drops, unable to say a word, and his heart skip a beat. _

"_Will you?" Antonio says wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist and putting his head on Lovino's right shoulder. Lovino turns around and looks at Antonio seeing the sunset behind him, messing but perfect hair, beautiful bright white smile, and the perfect sunset behind him. _

_Lovino smiles wrapping his arms around Antonio's shoulders, "Three meals a day, tomatoes, and plenty of naps…..with you." Antonio smiles bringing Lovino into a passionate kiss. After putting the ring on Lovino they leave to go home; where they have a very exciting night._

They got married five months later in a tomato field. With all of their friends and family, but they didn't matter. They could've had a wedding in a deli shop and wouldn't care; provided that they had each other they didn't care all that mattered was that they had each other for the rest of their lives.

They were two tomatoes in love.

**THE END**


End file.
